Alisha Daisy
Alisha Daisy (알리샤 데이지 Allisya Deiji) is a D-Class WH and assistant for Tarras Doberg. She is known to take care of his personal garden while he is away and uses this as leverage over him. Appearance Alisha is a short, thin girl with blonde hair that is kept in a ponytail tied with a ribbon. She wears a long-sleeved top with a short-sleeved shirt over it, a bow tie, a jagged skirt, a WH belt and high-heeled shoes. Personality Alisha loves plants since she comes from a family of florists and is a florist herself. She takes excellent care of the flora which was what attracted Tasha's attention to her in the first place. She does value money enough to bear with Tarras' behavior even though she hates him. She is open to blackmailing Tarras by using his plants as leverage although her harming his plants may be a bluff. Story History One day, as she was working in her family store, Tarras fell in love at first sight with her plants and convinced her to become his assistant. She naturally accepted since the salary was 10 times what she had. But there's not a day she regrets her choice, because Tarras drives her nuts. The Other Magic Marksman Arc Alisha first appears when she informs Linda Cuthburt of Tasha's return, of his team up with Tarras and Xing and of his murder charge, much to the disbelief of Linda. The Knight and Rose Arc Alisha appears again after Tarras learns he is to be dispatched to the East with Xing Bairong. She pokes him in the eyes as punishment for not helping with the compensation documents from lands he had destroyed and asks for his help in finishing them. Tarras refuses and boasts of his accomplishments but quickly backs down when Alisha reminds him she can destroy his garden while he is away. Equipment WH Uniform: Invented by Edea Florence, this set of clothing is given to all ordinary members of the organization. The uniform runs on mana and won't function if it runs out of it. The functions the uniform possesses are: *'Memory-lapse Fibers' (망각의 섬유 Mang-gag-ui Seom-yu): Normal people won't notice the wearer unless the WH purposely attracts the individuals attention. This won't work on witches or fellow WHs. *'Class Selection': The uniform grades the WH based on their strengths and assigns them to their class. The class is shown by the color of the uniform. *'Protection': The clothing offers low level protection against attacks that are both physical and magical. *'Repair': It will repair itself using the mana stored within it. Relationships Tarras Doberg Alisha hates Tarras. She agreed to be his assistant because of the money, but regrets taking the job because of him. Despite this, Alisha enjoys taking care of his plants, she even uses his plants to blackmail him into doing all the work she's supposed to do, although it is because of him that her workload is so large. Trivia *Her character profile states that her hobby is gardening and photography (especially taking photos of plants, which is a passion she discovered while working for the WHs), she likes gossip and rares plants but she hates Tarras, the only person she never wanted to meet since everything is his fault. *On the French version of Volume 6, her blood type is stated to be AB. *Alisha's Zodiac sign is Sagittarius. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Hunter